


Una Vez Más

by Aeren



Series: Kink Meme: 30 kinks [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Gay Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Sibling Incest, kink:nipple play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha descubierto una debilidad en Sammy y no duda en explotarla en beneficio de ambos.</p><p>[viñeta para el #kink meme.<br/>warnings/enticements:Wincest/NC-17/kink: nipple play/no spoiler/PWP/words:1377/betas:Aura y Hermione/1de30]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Vez Más

 

Wincest/NC-17/kink: nipple play/no spoiler/PWP/words:1377/betas:Aura y Hermione/1de30

 

**Una vez más**

 

 

—Dean… —La voz de Sam resonó en el cuarto del motel, transformada en un ronco lloriqueo. Llevaban allí lo que parecían ser horas y todavía, _todavía,_ Dean no le había dejado correrse ni una sola vez. Las sábanas revueltas y húmedas de sudor debajo de ellos, se adherían a su espalda como una caricia que a aquellas alturas era casi intolerable.

Sam estaba prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas, había rogado, había suplicado, había prometido, pero es que nada le importaba. Sam sólo tenía clara una cosa, iba a morirse si Dean no hacía algo, lo que fuese, _iba a morirse_ allí, encima del colchón de un hotelucho de mierda, iba a morirse con Dean a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Así que era verdad,  a Sam le resbalaba ser sólo un manojo de sensaciones en mano de su hermano. Porque Dean llevaba _toda la vida_ atormentándole, con toques, con caricias, con besos largos, llenos de lengua y saliva y mala leche, Dean _le estaba matando_ con suaves mordiscos y palabras tiernas. Dean desnudo y con el pelo empapado, los labios encendidos, tan calientes que parecían arderle mientras se regodeaban en el pequeño estanque que reposaba sobre su vientre, allí donde su sexo enrojecido y erecto hasta el dolor descansaba pidiendo consuelo.

A Sam le encantaba aquello, le entusiasmaba tener el peso de Dean encima, verle recorrer con incansable apetito su cuerpo, dejarle descubrir cada secreto, permitirle jugar y experimentar. Desde que Dean había descubierto lo receptiva que era aquella zona en especial, no había dejado pasar ni una sola oportunidad de besarla, mimarla y torturarla, hasta que Sam era arcilla entre sus manos, maleable y dispuesto a cualquier cosa, como esa noche.

Tenía la piel tan sensibilizada que cada toque era como una descarga eléctrica que le dejaba sin aliento y, a esas alturas, Dean tenía que saberlo. Maldita fuese su estampa. Sí, tenía que saber que aquel camino de besos desde el hueso de la cadera hasta el ombligo, y luego un poco más arriba, era más condena que placer. Se arqueó con un grito apagado cuando la lengua de su hermano le rozó un punto especialmente receptivo al tiempo que las yemas ligeramente callosas se cerraban en torno a uno de sus pezones, el goce fue tan ardiente y repentino que cuanto pudo hacer fue agarrarse a las sábanas, luchando por no perder la poca razón que le quedaba.

La punta erizada estaba de un vivo tono color vino y un poco hinchada, al día siguiente aquello iba a doler, pero en ese instante lo único que le interesaba era sentir más, un poco más, más fuerte, más intenso, más de aquellas manos y más de aquellos increíbles labios, que se prendieron con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle un áspero lamento de la garganta. El interior de la boca de Dean estaba caliente y húmedo, seda ardiente devorándole sin misericordia. Con diabólica parsimonia, la lengua rodó en torno a la areola, excitándole un poco más, _un poco más_ y, sin embargo, todavía insuficiente.

El deseo se le arremolinó en el vientre, Sam notaba los testículos pesados y llenos, apretándose en rítmicas oleadas, mientras Dean chupaba y mordía, alternando las caricias suaves y lentas con otras más agresivas y gratificantes. Ligeros lametones, el aliento refrescándole y enervándole a partes iguales. Sam quería alzarse y sujetar aquella boca allí, contra su carne, obligarle a morder mucho más fuerte, quería el latigazo de placer que venía tras el hiriente dolor, quería verle pellizcar la delicada piel hasta que la sangre se arremolinase en la superficie, creando una marca que le recordase a quien pertenecía. Sam le quería todavía más cerca, tanto como pudiesen y al mismo tiempo, la espera era tan agónica que no podía dejar de odiarle.

—Dean… por favor —suplicó, sintiendo un nuevo picotazo, su pene húmedo frotándose contra el vientre de Dean, resbalando en una libidinosa cadencia, el contrapunto perfecto para el ritmo delicado con que los labios gruesos y tiernos le succionaban. Enterró la cara en la almohada, ahogando la necesidad de usar las manos y obligarle a hacer algo, lo que fuese. Tenía los puños apretados, sosteniéndose contra el cabecero de la cama, en un vano esfuerzo de no abalanzarse sobre su amante y montarle hasta que ambos se corriesen. La simple idea de sentir a Dean dentro era desquiciante… sólo tendría que girar y…

—Mírate… —La voz de su hermano estaba tan ronca que era irreconocible, dientes blancos contra su garganta, mientras esos dedos, _cristoputa_ esos malditos dedos, jugaban de nuevo con sus pezones—. Joder, Sammy ¿ya estás a punto? —se burló, empujando las caderas contra su pelvis. El pene de Dean se frotó perezoso sobre su pecho, dejándole caminos de brillante preseminal en la piel, y sentir como esa carne caliente, pesada y tan dura como el acero le acariciaba fue tan intensa que su propia polla respingó en respuesta con un espasmo que casi le hizo doblarse en dos, la sombra del orgasmo, esquivo y enloquecedor.

—Sí —gimió, relamiéndose los labios resecos, observando fascinado la forma en que la pasión transformaba el rostro de su hermano—. Coño, Dean… sí… sísísí…

—Dímelo —ordenó cruel, mientras se inclinaba para regarle con una infinidad de besos, todavía demasiado suaves sólo una nueva forma de tortura. Encogió los dedos de los pies, lloriqueando, retorciéndose, intentando conseguir más fricción—. Quiero escucharte, ¿te gusta esto, verdad? Dime cuanto te gusta lo que te hago, Sammy. —Le observó chuparse el índice con un nudo de anticipación en el estómago, le contempló mientras usaba ese dedo sobre uno de sus pezones, estimulando la ya sobreexcitada piel. Se estremeció, notando cómo se le contraía el bajo vientre de nuevo. Abrió los muslos un poco más, todo lo que la postura de Dean le permitía, mordiéndose los labios al sentir la suave succión comenzar de nuevo, el tirón decidido, lo bastante para que las líneas del goce y el dolor se desdibujasen convertidas en una caótica y sobrecogedora sensación que amenazaba con desbordarse, _que prometía desbordarse._

—Sí… —silbó entre dientes, rindiéndose a la necesidad, empujándose contra aquella boca que le estaba llevando al borde con vertiginosa rapidez—. Sí, Dean… muérdeme… quiero que los chupes, que los toques… —Dean estaba ruborizado y hermoso, le sonrió con los labios empapados de saliva, el sudor le resbalaba por el cuello y el pecho cuando se alzó sobre las rodillas, una mano acariciando las tetillas de Sam, tirando y retorciendo, rozando y calmando, arrastrándole al precipicio para luego alejarle, una y otra vez—. Hazlo… por favor, Dean, _porfavorporfavorporfavor, Dean…_ quiero correrme, Dean _, necesito correrme, por favor…_

—Dios, Sam, eres increíble, Sam, SammymiSam…—susurró, retorciendo las sonrojadas puntas con sanguinaria satisfacción—. ¿Quieres más? Pídemelo, vamos.

—Quiero que los chupes, quiero correrme mientras los tienes en la boca, tu boca, Dean, _hostiaputaDean… tubocatuboca Dean_ …

—Vale —jadeó—. Vale, hermanito, te tengo… te tengo, Sammy —repitió mientras le obedecía, con aquellos labios criminales marcándole, crueles y deliciosos, una, dos, tres veces, enviándole al vacío. Al fin.

El orgasmo le explotó en las venas como un maremoto, lento, implacable e imposible de contener, ahogándole, boqueando de dicha, con la polla vibrando de puro goce, oleada tras oleada, tibias y espesas, resbalándoles por el pecho, entre los dedos. Estaba sin aliento, sollozando contra su hermano, que le miraba con el puño cerrado en torno a su sexo, musitando obscenidades como quien reza, uniendo su semilla a la de Sam, con los ojos negros por la lujuria, recorriéndole el pecho con manos resbaladizas. Sam se quejó de nuevo al sentir como le pintaba los pezones, las yemas callosas de Dean deslizándose por su piel con deliberada lentitud, dos dedos contra la lengua, mojándole los labios, dándole a probar de su sabor. Tembló otra vez, los violentos rescoldos del clímax recorriéndole como réplicas, robándole las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Fue entonces cuando su hermano se inclinó para capturarle de nuevo entre los dientes, inmisericorde, haciéndole gritar hasta que se quedó sin voz. Sus ojos se encontraron, los iris transparentes brillaban con diabólica satisfacción y a Sam el vientre se le contrajo de anticipación, Dean sólo acababa de empezar y él, desde luego, no iba a quejarse.

 

©Aeren.  13.01.2014


End file.
